


Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

by misura



Category: Boston Legal, Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3pipeproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3pipeproblem/gifts).



"And so here we are," Alan said. "Doomed to lust after women who remain callously, shockingly indifferent to our very sincere and most ardent feelings. Fate's little way of putting us back in our places, do you think?"

"I think that if you start this meeting by talking about women instead of about your client's case, it's probably because you haven't got one," Will said. "Of course, it _is_ you," he added after a moment's silence.

Alan raised his glass. "Indeed I am. Or I should hope so, at least - it would be rather awkward, wouldn't it, if you'd just wake up and opened your eyes to another glorious day only to come to the gruesome discovery that you were, in fact, no longer yourself."

Will scowled. Alan smiled.

"Shall we get down to business, then?"


End file.
